Vampires Twilight Secret
by TinkStar87
Summary: Families, we all have them, but some family secrets just should not see the light of day. When they do it's up to three Cousins to deal with the fall out and one REALLY unexpected surprise. Pairings are: Bella/Edward, eventually Damon&Caroline & Cassie/Adam, most of the others are as the were with a new one to pop up later on in the story. Rated for Language if for nothing else.


Vampire Diaries & Twilight Fan-Fiction

_**Authors note**__: Okay so this idea would NOT leave me alone. Now I know what some authors on here mean when they get an idea and it will not go away, No matter how you try to ignore it! This is my first fan-fic period! Well sort of, started a X-mas TVD one then the tragedy in Connecticut happened and I wasn't in the Christmas spirit anymore don't know if I'll ever finish or much less publish it. So please be nice with this multi-chapter._

_This is a 'Vampire Diaries/Twilight' crossover with some of the gang from 'The Secret Circle'. As well as some characters of my own maybe, (I was writing my own story and got writers block when this idea hit me!)_

_This story is AU, (If you're hoping for Elena/Damon pair you are out of luck) and set sometime after the sire bond is broken in TVD; about a year after Twi ended and as for SC, I know it's sometime after the finale episode. It doesn't help I had missed some of the episodes on CW (Still can't believe they canceled it!), Couples from Twilight are the same as in the books/movies with one exception, that you'll have to read and find out about. The couples for TVD are somewhat like the show, but you'll have to read and see what happens as this is AU in that those that died just didn't stay dead, or die at all._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any rights to any of the TV shows or movie/books used, unless you count the movies or seasons on dvd that I have or the books: (have all twilight and first of TVG and SC) The idea for the story is my own as is the characters of the Headhunters. (You'll find out)_

_Now enough of this LONG rambling and Enjoy ;) _

_P.S. Sorry if It seems a little slow to start out, but please have patience; it will be worth it ^-^_

_**The Vampire Twilight Circle **_

_**By: TinkStar87**_

_Mystic Falls 9am on the 9__th__ of October._

"Alright Blondie I get it. You're still pissed at me, now are you going to stay in there all day or what?" asked one annoyed Damon Salvatore as he pounded on what has become Vampire Barbie's bedroom in the boarding house. He didn't want to deal with his favorite blonde today, but after what happened last night he sort of felt guilty. _Damn emotions._ And as such he wanted - needed to apologize, mainlywhile no one else was around._ And I hate apologizing! _It being a weekday helped, he had been going to go out and actually buy Vampire Barbie a gift when he saw her car in the drive and changed his mind.

Normal he would just say something along the lines of 'fuck it' and that would be the end of it and it would work. Except last night he was an even bigger dick-head than usual. They had had the house to themselves and lots of alcohol. Them being them and both having tempers along with not getting any for a while - you can guess where this went. Only it was different, a lot more different. It was more animalistic than ever before, rougher than either had ever done to the other. No it wasn't their first time since Caroline became a vamp, but it was definitely in a different category on its own. _And there's that word again….different._ Everything was different now. And he needed to get this damned apology over with.

"Don't you have school today?" He asked and listened; nothing. He knew for a fact she did and it being her senior year she hasn't missed a day, if near-death experiences prohibited. Inside there was no movement, no breathing, (She does it as she always has, a habit, something he doesn't get, but likes). The weirdest thing not coming from her room now was Caroline moaning for him to shut the hell up and go away, but nope nothing. "I'm coming in." He warned as he opened the door. Her room was how it was last night not a thing out of place, except some winter clothes on the bed which caused him to look at the open closet door. _Why is her closet missing some clothes?_

Walking more into the room and over to the closet he noticed her hot-pink suitcase Judgy and Elena got her for her birthday last year was also missing. Most of her long-sleeve shirts were gone and some sweaters two, not to mention the leather jacket he got some time ago to make up for the last time they slept together. _Did she throw them out?_ He couldn't quite get the feeling that thought caused, but it wasn't a good one. "Okay I know I was an ass, but that's taking it a little too far, especial from someone who loves clothes." He muttered to himself walking farther into the walk-in closet.

"Finally coming out?" grinned Ric from the bedroom doorway. Ever since he turned last season he's been enjoying seeing just how many of his friends he can sneak up on, not surprising the Salvatore's weren't one.

Damon rolled his eyes coming back into the room. "Ha, Ha" Looking his friend right in the eyes with one of those evil looking grin he gave a loud, "Ha." Then walking closer to the bed continues. "Really that's the best you got? Sad man, truly sad." Having one last look around him started walking out past Ric and to the stairs. "Shouldn't you be at school too Teach or have the student body become self-taught?"

Alaric Saltzman following behind his buddy and blood sire as of over six months ago and just shook his head trying to stop the smile from forming. It still amazed him what Damon chose to and to not remember. "Really skipped your mind huh?" Getting no answer from the 170 almost vampire Ric decided to go on before his friends mood changed. "You and me driving down to Georgia and see about those 'animal attacks' while the kiddies are off at school." Still got nothing. "That's fine I can wait until Stefan gets home and he can go with me. Or course by than Elena will be here with Jenna and maybe Jeremy who in turn would bring Bonnie – you know what why not just make it a family vacation - yeah I'm sure they would love that."

"Man makeup with Jenna over whatever the hell you did and just stop!" Damon finally spoke after poring himself a glass of his favorite bourbon Ric had followed him all the way into the Library. "How long have you been here anyway?" Turning to look at his friend as he asked which for some reason made the history teacher former vampire hunter look really uncomfortable. "Ric, what'd ya know?"

"'Kay before you overreact like you have a tendency to do just breath and remain claim. Please don't kill the messenger; that being me by the way."

That got his sire's attention. Damon set his glass down and folded his arms over his chest waiting for his friend to say whatever was to come, but for some reason his body got a new tension in it he couldn't explain. He just knew whatever Ric was about to say it had something to do with Caroline.

Not getting a violent reaction Ric figured it was good to continue. "I got here about 5am; Caroline called and asked me to meet her out front here." That got an eyebrow raised. "She was out front with Stefan with a bag packed, apparently Liz called her sometime the few hours before and asked her to take something to an Uncle of hers somewhere out of state that needed to get there now and couldn't wait. Stefan drove her to the Airport about 5:20 or so."

"She was drunk off her ass last night, how the hell was she able to get up and pack?" was Damon's anger reply his mind racing. He couldn't think, all he knew was that they were both out of it last night…weren't they? Yeah blood fixes a hangover no problem, but there weren't any bags missing. Only one question came to the fore front of his mind and he really wanted an answer right now. "Where the hell did she go?"

_Forks, Washington same day_

Of all the places and all the things she could be doing this was not even the top three on Caroline Forbes list, but it needed to be done. And it's not like anyone else could have come. _Or like anyone could volunteer, _she thought looking up into the storm clouds.Caroline was standing in the rain which was really a lite drizzle, outside her Uncle's house in Forks, Washington the home to some of the god offal weather anywhere. Some thousands of miles away from her home, Why? Because apparently, The Lockwood's weren't the only ones in Mystic Falls to have a family secret, in the town full of secrets.

It's been almost two years since Caroline became part of one of the bigger secrets in her home town. Even now she sometime wishes she was still ignorant. Sometimes. For now she was okay with it. Don't get her wrong she loves being a 'creature of the night,' but it would be nice to not have to hide her true self all the time in the shadows.

One of the reasons she is here in the town of the 'four seasons'(her name for the town with crazy weather because of the times she would visit) were her own families long hidden secret, and the only one to shed some light on that would be her never-travel-even-if-you-offer-to-pay Uncle Charlie Swan, her mother's brother who like his (one year) older sister was in law-enforcement and chief of Police in this little out of the way town. Caroline knew he was home because his police cruiser was in the driveway. As always when he's not working and she could hear his heartbeat inside the house, sounded like from the kitchen and as always he had the TV on some sports channel.

The good thing about visiting for Caroline was she might get to see her older cousin Bella Swan. That thought brought a small smile to her face. _Cullen - Bella Swan-Cullen, I have to remember she is married and has been for almost two years._ Caroline reminded herself looking around the yard of her Uncles home, and being glad she had dressed warmly, but her being her still fashionable.

Before her trip she had made sure to pack at least one bag of clothes, but she only has the boots she's wearing for the whole trip. Hopeful she wouldn't need another pair anyway. Today she had a pair of dark skinning jeans on with a dark blue long-sleeved V-neck shirt with a lighter color blue cardigan and a waist length tight fitting black rain coat her mother had brought her last week as a 'I'm glad you're alive' present.

However thinking about her cousin and that amazing wedding made her remember a lot of things. That had also the last time they would all see her Aunt Amelia Blake, (Charlie & Liz's baby sister) alive and with her daughter Bella and Caroline's younger cousin Cassie and their 'Grams,' (Caroline's Mom and her sibling's Mother.) After Amelia died in a freak accident at her home Cassie went to live with Grams in her home town and Cassie's birth place Chance Harbor. Caroline remembers only being there once in her life and it was when she was three, Bella was five and Cassie was only one years old. That was the day Amelia lost some of her best friends to a fire on a house boat party.

That day the whole family had been in town for a family dinner, supposedly, every time Caroline or her cousins would ask their parents or Grans about that day that's what they would say, but something in their eyes always made the cousins think there was something more. After that Amelia took Cassie and never came back; the next fourteen years her Aunt Amelia would barely talk to her mother or older siblings. The cousin's however since have emailed each other every day, which has its perks and its faults. They all knew things about the other that not even their parents or grandmother knew.

Remembering that time also makes Caroline remember she was human at the time and had just started to see one Damon Salvatore, bad boy extraordinaire. Who turned out to be a _Hundred-Sixty plus year old vampire! _Remembering what she was like as a human before she turned made her want to both scream and cry, for her innocents that was lost and what she would never get back and other things she was only starting to know she would never have.

The moment Caroline's plane landed she knew she was already missing home and knew she was nowhere near there; the weather alone was a sign of that. She also very much wanted to ask one Bonnie Bennett just what the hell she was thinking with that book her friend gave her at the airport before her flight. The book turned out to be _completely_ wrong kind of book to read. _I'm so going to __**kill**__ Bonnie! _It became Carolina's new mantra as she kept screaming and repeating over and over in her mind every time she thought of '_**Fifty Shades of Grey'**__. _

Don't get her wrong it's a great book, just certain stuff in it reminded her a little too much of her favorite blue-eyed demon back home. Five minutes of the taxi drive just made her miss the sometime warm sunshine and more than anything her best friend Bonnie Bennett, the Witch of their little group.

Since the whole 'sire' thing happened her other friend Elena Gilbert turned into the centuries' biggest bitch, at least for a while. Although if Caroline was honest with herself she knew she would be the same. Hell anyone would if they turned off their emotions/humanity. Even if she would rather not think of that time in her life where she knew first hand, didn't mean she didn't remember what a vampire could do without their humanity.

A car going by backfiring brought Caroline back to the present with a jump. Looking towards the road she saw a couple of boys down the road, if you could call them boys. Both were tanned with short black hair with what seemed like a tribal tattoo on one of each of their shoulders, both shirtless with shorts and sneakers, which were odd in and of itself with how the weather is. They were taller than Caroline even with her four inch heel boots on which is saying something. The thing that struck Caroline the most was the look they were giving her. At first she thought they were looking because well she is a hot teenager, even if she was a dead person turned Vampire, but their looks said it all. They were curious and for whatever reason they hated her.

Just as she was about to tell them to get lost the wind changed how it was blowing and instead of blowing from behind her it was blowing into her face. That's when she smelled it, Wolves, they smelled like wolves. Which made her stand up straighter and hold her breath just a little; they weren't humans, not really. They sort of smelled like the werewolves back home, but different. It was weird and not comforting at all.

Than the bottom dropped out of the sky so to speak; the small shower was now a full on storm which caused Caroline to grab her bag and run at human speed to her uncle's door step, where she promptly knocked on the door and stepped back to look for the 'boys.' _Well look at that, they're gone._ That should make her feel better, but it only unnerved her more. _Was there even different kind of wolves that would explain the smell?_ If so did that mean they weren't as dangerous as the ones back in Mystic Falls or more so?

She was taken from her thoughts by the front door opening and her very healthy and very much dressed to go to work Uncle stood with a goofy grin on his face. His brown hair still short and thick also a little unruly, his eyes still brown and warm and inviting also still taller than her even in heels. "Well if it isn't Miss Caroline Forbes." He then noticed the weather. "Come in, before you get sick!" Both laughed, him believing it, she because – _yeah that would happen_- as he pulled her into a hug and into the warm house with her bag and closing the door to the outside world for just a little bit.

"My, my just look at you. Why I think you're even prettier than the last time we saw each other." Charlie smile as he held her at arm's length to look at her. "You may have your father's eyes, but you look just like your mother at this age." Both smiled and Caroline realized something, her uncle actually missed her mother, she could tell it in his eyes and voice also looking into the living room his apparently been looking though old photo albums if the mess on the coffee table is any indication.

"Been going down memory-lane huh Uncle Charlie?" She smiled taking off her wet rain jacket and handing it to her uncle who promptly took it and hung it up by the door to dry.

Charlie chuckled a little bit coming back into the living room. "Something like that kiddo, trying to get some pictures to make an album. You know your Aunt Amelia's birthday is coming up?" If someone didn't know what had happened the sadness in his voice would have told you all you needed to know. Having heard it Caroline did the only thing she could do, she hugged her uncle and he whole heartedly returned it.

"I'm sorry Uncle Charlie; I wish I got to know her better." She mumbled into his chest. She felt the nod he gave and the little breath he took.

"I know we all do. You know you are a lot like her I'm told." He laughed as he sat down in his recliner as she sat on the couch across from him. "From what your mom says if there's a party you're there just like Amie." If she could really blush anymore she would be a crayon right now. "Nothing wrong with having a little bit of fun you just have to be careful." Than under his breath so she wouldn't hear, "Especial in that crazy town of yours." She wasn't supposed to hear, but Caroline still heard him loud and clear.

"You know don't you?" at his confused look she decided in for a penny in for a pound, she was here for answer after all. Taking a big totally unnecessary breath, "You know about Vampires and you know about them in Mystic Falls." It looked like his eyebrows got lost in his hairline at this point.

"H-h-how – You've been watching too much TV or horror movies I think kiddo." He stammered looking anywhere, but at his too observant Niece.

"Uncle Charlie cut the crap please. Mom did call and say I was coming right?" At his small nod Caroline went on, "I know you know Vampires are real-" At his attempted interruption she just talked over him. "I know you know because you have Vervain on your bracelet and hanging on the wreath on the front door." It looked like he stopped breath, but she could still hear him and his speeding heartbeat. _Okay time to claim him down before he has a heart attack and Bella would never forgive me if I killed her dad._ "Uncle Charlie I know all that sort of because of why I'm here." She slowly moved over to her bag and pulled out a very old tattered book and handed it to him.

Charlie's eyes look like they wanted to pop out of his head, and Caroline would swear she heard his heart skip a beat. "Where the devil did you find this?" He started to flip through the book read some pages, but mostly just looking through them.

Caroline had to shallow a few times to get her voice to work this was it she just hoped her Uncle wouldn't kill her. "It was found on a Headhunter after he tried to kill two of my friends the other day." She couldn't say anymore, she couldn't even look at him. She knew he wasn't looking through the book anymore, the pages weren't turning and she could feel his eyes on her.

"Why would hunters be after two of your friends?" The confusion clear in his voice.

"Because one is a Witch and the other is a Vampire." Answered Caroline, her voice sounded small while she still looked at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. She was still shaken from hearing what had happened to her friends; if Bonnie had been with Elena they both probably would be dead. It was by total chance that Bonnie had been with Rebekah and that the Original was so old and knew how to fight and kill quick, good thing it was only two hunter and not two dozen.

Charlie took a moment and looked at his eighteen year old niece, not just a casual look, but really looked at her. How did he not see it, how had Liz not told him? "You're a vampire aren't you Caroline?" His voice barely a whisper, but he knew she heard him somehow.

She took one last shaky breath and looked her uncle in the eyes, "If I say yes will you try and cure my like my father did?" Her voice sounded stronger than she felt and disgusted, but at that moment she needed to know whether to feel safe or to run like she had hellhounds at her heels.

The room was so quiet for some time you could hear the clocks ticking as Charlie just looked at his niece. He knew not to fear her, she wouldn't hurt him, but from what she said it sounded like someone had. His niece was a vampire. Well he couldn't really say anything, not now after Bella. His daughter and her new family thought he didn't know and for a while he didn't, but all those things he was tough growing up just didn't want to go away and he did his research. He knew and now it looked like he would be pulled back into the world he left behind, the one he tried to keep Bella away from. If he knows one thing after all these years it's this, things happen for a reason, now it was time to come clean and go back to Mystic Falls. Charlie could swear that at this moment his father was somewhere laughing his ass off and saying 'I told you so!' sometimes irony really sucks.

He was brought out of his daze by his cell phone ringing. Taking it out and muttering a 'sorry' he looked at the I.D. _The office…Shit!_ He forgot he was supposed to go into work today.

_**A/N : this is the second verison of this story I throw the first one I did out and any please let me know what you think, and I'm not too sure about the name of this story so any ideas let me know. Oh and Please review. Read ya Later ;)**_


End file.
